The Ender Curse
by hazeltopaz
Summary: *Story Cover Coming Soon...* Ever heard of Enderlox? It became a craze on Deviantart, and I have to get on it, starting at both Deviantart and in Fanfiction. Please read and enjoy. Leave a comment once you read it; I want to know what the readers have to say. One-shot. Care for more? Make a request!
1. Chapter 1

After a long day of mining near home, Deadlox exhaustingly hurries home before any mobs could show up and do tons of harm to him. However, this night was awfully different, for that he heard reports of EnderDragons migrating to the west, and sadly, that's the direction Deadlox's home is. He can't just abandon home, or else he'll have to find another biome to explore and call home. Desert biomes are terrible at night, for that it houses tons of hostile mobs; snow biomes, not too bad, but too cold for his liking. Mountains can house thousands of mobs as well. There's nowhere for Ty to head over for the night, and Sky's house was just too far to fly to; he has no choice but to head to his home.

After about ten more minutes of walking, Deadlox reaches home at last, but the least of his worries are only half done. He has to spend the night resting in hopes an Enderdragon doesn't find him. As he stores his diamonds away in a chest, he falls asleep in his bed, pulling the covers over his head.

As morning welcomes a new day, Deadlox wakes up to see no Enderdragons have claimed their prize. After eating some golden/butter apples, he starts to cover his house with bedrock, so no EnderDragon could destroy his home. As he lays the stone down, he hears Dawn screaming and panicking, Sky, Antvemon, Jason, and Huskymudkipper following behind….

"IT'S AN ENDERDRAGON! EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" "JASON, JASON, I'M MORE THAN STARTLED!" "JUST KEEP RUNNING!"

Deadlox hears his friends cries and quickly guilds them inside his home, also covering his windows with some bedrock, having the others using light stone and torches for light, for that Deadlox also covers the door.

"Is everybody okay?" Deadlox asks, checking everyone for injuries. Dawn only has a small scratch, but not to serious; as for the others, they check out okay. "That's good. Let's just wait in here for now… I left my backdoor uncovered so we can get out if the coast is clear."

"You're awesome, Ty! Guess we can rest easy now!" Sky laughs as he collapses into Ty's bed.

As everyone rests up, Deadlox decides to check outside to see if any Enderdragons called his turf home… once he steps outside, he becomes speechless and his heart stops for a few beats… there are EnderDragons grazing near his house. Taking out a diamond bow, Deadlox slowly takes out an arrow and takes aim, trying to strike the dragon's eye. Before he can release the hold, one of the dragons turns its attention to Deadlox and lets out a mighty roar. Deadlox hurries inside, but as he was trying to get the door open, someone has placed some stone in front of the door from the inside!

"Sky, open the door! The dragons saw me!" Deadlox yelled, banging on the iron door, seeing the cobblestone covering the door. As he turns around, he sees the dragon coming at him rapidly, its claws ready for the snatch.

"Sky, hurry up and get the stone off the door, like now!" Jason yells, passing Sky a butter mining pick. Once the stone was removed, Sky opens the door, to see the Enderdragon fly off, carrying Deadlox in one of its claws.

Night has fallen down over in the mountains, and in a hidden cavern where only very few have found, is a home for Enderdragons. And one strange Enderman… is actually a human… not like one of those human mobs; a king for the rule of Enderdragons. Apparently, this king is quite jealous, and desired a child to call his own… and he has Deadlox. After injecting Deadlox with a solution made with Ender Pearls, Deadlox lies asleep, his arms having black scales mixed in with some purple scales. Wings are mounted on his back, now fusing into his back muscles…

What shall happen to Deadlox now?


	2. Chapter 2

As Ty wakes up on the cobblestone table, he notices his transformation: the wings that were resting on his back were fully functional, and some of his skin has black and purple scales implanted, leaving patches of skin. His clothing remains the same, except his top was black. His teeth have been changed to fangs.

"Aw, you have woken up; it's about time you start training, my new hatchling." A voice echoes into the chamber. Deadlox sits up quickly, trying to keep balance with the wings on his back.

"Where are you?! Show yourself, or I'll strangle you!" Deadlox yells, getting to his feet.

"Aw, show me some more respect than that, my new hatchling. You just woke up, and now you're going to be all rude? That's not right, for that you're talking to a king… your parent. Deadlox stops talking and stays where he was previously standing, his knees hitting each other. From the shadows in one corner of the room comes in the king. His apparel was quite strange for a king, for that almost all kinds ought to have fancy wardrobe, like bright colors, golden accents, and such. However, when the king approaches, his clothing has Enderdragon scales on almost every single piece of fabric. His crown was a dark purple with Ender Pearls, and once he starts talking, his voice is a dark, sinister, deep voice.

"Who are you…? And where have you taken me?" Deadlox asks, walking closer. The man holds Deadlox's arms and starts talking again.

"I'm Midnor, the king of all Enderdragons. Tell me, what was the last thing you remember?" Midnor gently brushes Ty's hair, revealing dark purple eyes. Deadlox starts to think intently, trying to recall some of his memories….

"I…I…I don't remember. I don't remember anything… Can you… tell me?" Deadlox starts to have a confused face. He clutches his head in confusion and drops to his knees. Midnor approaches to Deadlox closer and runs his fingers though the teen's chocolate hair.

"…So you don't remember anything, do you?" He gets down on one knee and throws an arm around Deadlox's neck. He nods to the adult and stares down at his feet. "...Follow me; let me show you something." Midnor stands up and disappears down the stone and sandstone hallway. The teen looks down the tunnel and just follows the king. No torches lit the way, but his heightened eyesight allowed him to look deeper into the cave. More tunnels were connected with the main one, and it became almost confusing where to go. "Right here." Midnor's dark voice echoes from one of the tunnels, which is right behind Deadlox.

He enters the secondary cave, and it was an empty cave with nothing except the middle of the cave left egg shells. Deadlox looks at the egg shells, recognizing them to belong from an Enderdragon.

"Precisely; you hatched from that simple egg. However, your mother…the queen, she wanted to have a human child…not a dragon. Instead of having one or the other, I chose to do the best of both worlds. I chose to merge an innocent Enderdragon's soul and a human's soul together as one."

Deadlox picks up one of the shells and glances back at Midnor. He wraps a hand around his forearm.

"Is this… all true…?"

"The evidence doesn't lie, you know. It's all true here. Please don't doubt me over this, for that I am your parent." Midnor looks at Deadlox's eyes as he gently brushes the flap of hair covering his right eye.

"If you're here, then… where's mother?" Ty asks, walking back to his chamber.

"She has been killed… there is a group of vicious, selfish people. They call themselves the Sky Army." Midnor knew that it was a little lie, but how else should he convince Ty as his own child? "Their leader is quite cruel… he'll torture his recruits if they don't do their assignments, and if they do their job correctly, he'll just assign them another one without any rest. Because of this, the recruits are as cruel as their leader." Midnor held Deadlox closer as his 'child' quivers in fear.

"W-what's the leader's name…?" Deadlox asks, his grip on the king's arm gets tighter.

"His name is Sky. He's the cruelest man in the whole world, and he must be killed for his deeds." Midnor was reading Deadlox's face, and it read anger. "Looks like you want to avenge your fallen mother… do you wish to learn our ways?"

"Yes! I must… what is… my name…?"

"Your name is Enderlox… let's begin with your training."


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I apologize for the multiples of reviews and favorites that The Ender's Curse has received! I have to thank so many folks, and I might be able to continue typing because of the fact I have a Visual Communications class and when I'm bored, I continue the tale! I have many to thank, and even for jazminewriter/flowersun123 for typing some of the story, though it's not the direction that I want. **

**I don't own any of the characters! Midnor, the king of the Enderdragons, belongs to me, unless if someone has spawned that idea first. If anyone of my readers (or their friends) knows who has coined the idea first, tell me, and I shall make that correction in the next chapter!**

_What my original idea was is that the chapter was focused on Sky, Dawn, Quinton (HuskyMudkippers), Jason, and Ethan, without Enderlox/Deadlox or Midnor to interfere. However, Jazminewriter/flowersun123 already started typing before I told her the plan, so yeah; now I have to change future chapters later on… _

Sky, the leader of the Sky Army, looks out his window intently, hoping that no squids ever set their tentacles on land. As he kept his gaze towards the outside world, he can't stop thinking about Ty. He also feels guilty of putting Ty's life on the balance, despite that it was his fault for leaving his front door blocked.

"God, I wish none of this never happened!" He bangs his head against the birch wood desk and stops. Dawn hears the bangs and proceeds to his room. He looks up rather hastily.

"Sky, I think you need some time off. We can go anywhere." She places a hand on his shoulder. Instead, he pushes her away.

"Dawn, I can't focus right now. I'm going to take a walk outside." Sky leaves and slams the door behind him, rattling several picture frames that lined the wall. Dawn can't comprehend how he's feeling at the moment. Indeed, he's still angry at himself, but there's no way of cheering him up other than one of his most favorite treats: "butter" apples.

She leaves the room to head outside, watching Sky break multiple stone pillars with his butter pickaxe. Dawn sighs and walks away, going to the woods where she would find most "butter" apples. Finding most trees to be flocked with so much of the majestic fruit, she takes a sword and cuts the thin branches to gather the apples.

"Why, hello there." Dawn stops to hear a voice. She stops gathering the fallen branches to search for the voice.

"Hello? Who's here?" She pulls out her iron sword and points it out in a random direction. Her eyes catch the sight of something purple. _Is it an Enderman…nah, that can't be it_, she thought. She approaches the violet creature…

"Beautiful afternoon, isn't it? Seems so fine for a human like you…" It was Enderlox, and he approaches Dawn in a coaxing form. "What's your name, fine lady?"

"…I'm Dawn, and I'm already taken." She pushes Enderlox away, going back to the branches with the apples still attached to the wood. "And…wait, Ty!?" Dawn swiftly turns around and embraces him. "Ty, it's so good that you're safe!" She buries her face into Enderlox's black shirt.

"Well Dawn, my name isn't 'Ty'." She looks up to notice that his eyes contained a purple flame of anger and rage. "Where's Sky? I need to see him immediately." He takes Dawn and sprints away from the base, carrying her like if she was a bride. "My name is Enderlox. I live in the mountains of the Enderdragons. And you were my love before Sky took you away from me." Dawn slaps the back of his head to get down from his grasp.

"Ty, stop being silly! You know that Sky is my first love, not you. And the Enderdragons, they live in the Nether. I don't think that they exist out here." She rushes back to the base, feeling her arm being held tightly.

"Dawn, please! Are you leaving me again to be with Sky? Just let me see him."

"What's wrong with you, Deadlox?! Are you-" Finally, she notices the Enderdragon wings planted on Ty's back.

"So, do I get to see Commander Sky or not?" Dawn is out of options… All she can do is let Ty see Sky.

"Okay. Just put me down, and you're explaining your attitude!"

After making way back to the base, multiples of recruits start to greet Enderlox, but he ignores all words that reach him, following Dawn.

"Sky… Deadlox came back, but he's-"

"TY?! OH MY GOD! YOU CAME BACK!" Sky runs toward Ty and hugs him close…

But Deadlox's eyes read anger. In a sudden movement, Deadlox shoves Sky into a corner of the room, pinning him down with intense strength.

"Shall we get down to business, Sky?!" Deadlox yells at the startled commander, leaving Sky utterly confused.

"W-what are you talking about?! Are you all right?"

Various recruits, from swordsman to archers, line up at Sky's door, growing in great curiosity. Some of Sky's friends, like Quinton, Ethan, and Jordan (CaptainSparklez) watch the chaos from the entrance. Sky had no idea what was going on, but all he knows is that Deadlox is acting like he wanted to kill him and everyone else inside the building.

"What are you doing, Deadlox?" "Deadlox, what is going on?" As everyone starts to fill the room, Sky breaks Deadlox's grasp as the commander backs away toward the door.

"What are you doing, Ty?! Why are you doing all of this?!" Sky yells, demanding answers. Suddenly, a voice fills the room…

"Because he is one of my most loyal warriors… and my own child. And his name isn't Ty or Deadlox at all… it's Enderlox." That voice belongs to only one person… Midnor.

**Awww, crap! What is Midnor doing at the Sky Base, and is it too late to save Ty from the lies he was fed?! Let's just see next time! Again, thank you for your comments and favorites; it means a lot! Sorry for the multiple errors… I was in a rush to get this done! Let's see what is in store for everyone in the base and for Enderlox!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to The Ender's Curse! Sorry for the long delay, and many have been curious on this story's fourth chapter! Well, it's here, and it'll be ended up cut up short due to a lack of ideas, but I'll do the best I can. Let's get started! **

**I don't own any of the characters used except Midnor and a new OC that'll show her face in this chapter!**

"What do you mean, 'one of my most loyal warriors'?! That's just a bunch of crap there!" Sky yells, seeing Midnor now taking a seat at his desk. Midnor twirls a finger around in a pile of blood that seems to be from Sky's head bang on his own desk.

**"**Enderlox is one of my best fighters, and most loyal, I would say. He'll do whatever I ask of him. Besides, he's here for one thing, and one thing only…" Midnor pauses to approach Dawn slowly. "This lovely creature right here."

"WHAT?! There's no way your taking Dawn! We're already married!" Sky yells, wanting to fight so bad. As Sky tries to take a few steps toward Enderlox, a few more guards block Sky's way, keeping the Enderdragon hybrid safe.

From afar in a recently built village called Treetop Villa, a recent recruit named Drop rests at home. She was inquired a few days ago, when an old archer passed away in battle, and her skills were near perfect, when she proved she can be one of the best. However, her family is in struggling times, and a lack of food for her parents forced her to remain at home and hunt along with her longtime friend, Glare, which is named appropriately for his deep red eyes that seem to be glaring at everything.

"Hey Drop, can I ask you something?" Glare asks, putting down his enchanted diamond sword and sits down near a lake. Drop flies downward into the cool water, and pops her head out from the glass-like surface.

"Sure thing. What do you want to ask me?" Drop replies, holding onto a few fish in a hand-woven net.

"Why did you join the Sky Army…? Do you not like this place?" Glare asks, braiding few vines into a sturdy rope.

"I do love home; thing is, I was expelled from school when I punched Maxwell for calling me a b*tch. So, my parents told me of an opening in the army, and so I chose to take my chance and join." Drop takes out a few birch branches and lights them. She then reaches into her bag once more to put out a bag of marshmallows, and two moderately thin metal pipets, placing a mallow on one pipet each. "Want one? My parents gave it to me and said it's all mine."

"Sure. I won't mind having a treat or two." Glare laughs as he breaths out fire, completely burning his mallow to have a black crust and a piping hot, melty center.

"DROP! DROP, WHERE ARE YOU?!" a voice breaks the laughter and chattering, drawing Drop's attention. Coming into their location was a battle knight dressed in blue armor. "Drop, someone of high importance needs to see you immediately!" he yells in a normal, but informative tone. Drop nods her head and says goodbye to Glare, taking back her mellows and pipets.

In her birch wood house, her parents are outside, waiting for her. She was quite curious, and her mother comes up to her.

"Someone from the Sky Army is here." Her mother says, informing her daughter.

"Yes ma'am." Drop walks inside and sees a messenger from the Sky Army. The look and appearance of the messenger was distorted. His armor had multiple dents, his skin covered in blood and scars, eyes widened with fear.

"Miss Drop, the army… is in your need. An army… has attacked the base and taken the Commander hostage, along with the Commander's wife and all his friends… please, you must come with me!" The messenger begged, holding out a cut-up hand. Drop looks outside to see Glare coming up to her house.

"I'll come if I can bring a friend to be tested for the army. Will you allow that?" Drop offers her side of the deal, and the messenger agrees to the bride.

Hurrying up to her room, Drop grabs a bag filled with various daggers. Reaching for her navy blue hood, she quickly opens her window and in a grand surprise, she spreads open her light blue wings.

"Glare, hurry up and grab your staff! We're going to the Sky Army Headquarters!" Drop flies off quickly, grabbing hold of her bag tightly. Glare hears his friend's call, reaching out for her hand. In an instant, Drop grabs Glare's wrist and flies back to the Sky Army base.

**I'm sorry for the long awaited chapter. Of course, if you are watching me on Deviantart, you might have seen Drop and Glare's concept art. In fanfiction, do check me out. I need suggestions. Some that was suggested to me was have EvilSkydoesMinecraft make an appearance, which I'll promise next chapter. One mentions that Enderlox gets Dawn, loves her and have an angry Sky get them. Another is having other characters make an appearance. If you have any, do leave in the comments. **

**Please, give me ideas. I need them to get the next chappie done. **


End file.
